


Personal Preferences

by Lainpinky131



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Brotp, Chiss, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Queer Themes, just cipher nine and kaliyo talking, mentions of Red Blade, my agent is nervous about talking about himself, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/pseuds/Lainpinky131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaliyo scoffed, but said nothing. Fin paused in his typing as he looked to the Rattataki without turning his head, his red eyes showing a vulnerability that she didn't think she had ever seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post for star wars so I am extremely unfamiliar with the universe. Go easy on me. I wrote this up a very long time ago and it's been sitting on my computer doing nothing but collecting dust, so to speak. I figured I might post it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“So I’ve been wondering something for a while now," Kaliyo announced her presence as she walked into Fi'nalyn's bedroom on his ship, "It was all just an act, wasn’t it? Back on Hutta? ‘ _The Red Blade’_ ,” she said.

Fin didn’t look up from the computer terminal he was typing on, but he nodded his head just slightly, “It was,” was all he said.

Kaliyo crossed her arms, “I think I liked you better before. You’re a lot less fun now," she said.

Fin let out a strangled noise that almost sounded like a chuckle, but not quite, “Of course you would think that. It’s easier to gain a Hutt’s favor when you are a blood-thirsty, womanizing, wild card who loves to fight and is good at his job,” he said, “That’s what they always expect of a freelance mercenary so I’ll say as many lies as I need to get the outcome I desire.”

She tilted her head in thought, sizing up her companion with narrowed eyes.

“Well I definitely know you’re blood-thirsty, but does that mean you’re not a womanizing wild card who’s good at your job and loves to fight?” She asked, leaning against the wall in her usual nonchalant attitude.

“I guess I am a few of those things,” Fin said.

“Oh? Which ones?” Kaliyo mocked.

“I am an avid fighter who is very good at what I do,” he said, his voice all too serious.

“Of course. And let me guess. Wild cards and flirts just get in the way of the Empire,” she said and Fin nodded.

“Wild cards are not a permitted in Imperial Intelligence, but the no-women rule is more uh-of a… personal preference,” he said, clearing his throat as he stuttered on his words.

Kaliyo scoffed, but said nothing. Fin paused in his typing as he looked to the Rattataki without turning his head, his red eyes showing a vulnerability that she didn't think she had ever seen before.

“Does that... bother you?” Fin asked, slow and hesitant. Kaliyo stared for a second longer before speaking.

“Does what bother me?” She asked, crossing her arms with a playful smile. Fin furrowed his brow and held a face that said ‘ _you know what I mean_ ’, which made her laugh, “Agent, I am the last person who’d care what you do. But if you’d really like to know, no; it doesn’t bother me.”

Fin looked back at the terminal and continued his typing. Kaliyo pushed herself up off the wall then and began to walk away.

“Kaliyo?” Fin said, and she stopped moving, keeping her back to the Chiss, “Thank you,” he said.

“Any time,” she said, giving him a small wave before she exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to explore more with my Agent Finnie here, since I just love him to bits, but I've also wanted to go into his friendship with Kaliyo and his self-consciousness. He's usually so self-assured, distant, always in a persona, but the real him has interested me far more. He's so unsure of himself in actuality, how he looks, talking to people, how he feels about himself, especially his sexuality. My poor child has been through a lot. So to be accepted for who he is is something of a shock for him.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ :)


End file.
